To the Noble, Proud End! Vegeta Falls!
is the one hundred and twenty eighth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is February 18, 2018. Summary Android 17 has sacrificed himself to rescue Goku and Vegeta, but Jiren remains unimpressed; he is fully confident that the two are far too weak to possibly defeat him. With Goku still on the ground, Vegeta challenges Jiren on his own, but he's no longer able to even become Super Saiyan. Undeterred, Vegeta still takes on Jiren in his regular form, but is clearly outmatched. Jiren even tells Vegeta to go drop out of the arena, but he refuses to give up. Pummeled by Jiren's blows, Vegeta is knocked over the edge of the arena, but manages to hold on with one hand. Though he should be out of stamina, Vegeta remembers his family and his promise to Cabba, and manages to pull himself back up into the arena and return to the fight. Though he claims Jiren's punches don't hurt, as he continues to be knocked around, Vegeta feels like his body is going to be pulverized. Still, even if he can't win, it's fine as long as Universe 7 does. He even tries to pull off one of Jiren's arms, with predictably unsuccessful results. Jiren's attacks knock Vegeta out of the arena once again, but this time by sheer chance his boot catches on a floating piece of rubble. As Vegeta hangs there by his foot, Belmod asks the Great Priest if this counts as a ring-out, but the Great Priest explains that the rubble counts as part of the arena, so Vegeta is still in the match. Before he can rest too much though, Vegeta hears Bulma's voice urging him on, and he once again returns to fight Jiren. Jiren can't understand what it is that keeps driving Vegeta to fight, but Vegeta says a blank-faced guy like Jiren could never understand what it means to fight for others. Hearing Bulma's voice one last time, Vegeta fires off a Final Flash, but it fails to harm Jiren, who is if nothing else impressed by Vegeta's pride. Jiren sends Vegeta flying out of the arena once more, and with no way out this time, Vegeta curses himself for being unable to keep his promise and sheds tears while apologizing to Bulma and Cabba for his failure. Still, he donates his remaining energy to Goku before falling out of bounds. Revitalized, Goku gets back on his feet, ready to fight for those Vegeta loves. As the Great Priest formally announces Vegeta's defeat, Vegeta materializes in the bleachers, where Krillin feeds him a Senzu Bean. Beerus congratulates Vegeta for doing so well, and Whis is happy Vegeta is safe. In the arena, Jiren still can't understand the point of Vegeta leaving things up to Goku, still doubting the trust of others. Goku wonders if that's what Jiren really thinks and begins to fight, but even as a Super Saiyan Blue with Vegeta's energy, he is still quickly overwhelmed by Jiren. Jiren says Goku has reached his limit, but Goku knows he can't lose now that everyone has entrusted things to him. While Jiren continues to beat up on the helpless Goku, the gods of the exempt universes can see that the gap between the two fighters' powers is obvious. At last, Goku is one punch away from defeat, but as Jiren closes in for the finishing blow, Vegeta yells his encouragement, and Goku reflects on how 17, Vegeta, and the others have put their faith in him. Suddenly, Goku dodges Jiren's punch and has returned to the Ultra Instinct -Sign- form as when he fought Jiren and Kefla before. Not only does Goku effortlessly dodge Jiren's next few attacks, he even manages to land a heavy blow of his own. Whis is amazed that Goku would show this form once more at the eleventh hour, while Beerus has been looking forward to seeing Ultra Instinct once more. On the flipside, Belmod is annoyed at how Goku repeatedly tries to break through his limits, while Khai thinks it might be troublesome for him to have activated this form so close to the end of the tournament. Even Anat thinks that Goku might master Ultra Instinct this time around, while the Omni-Kings are happy to see this cool-looking form again. There are 2 minutes until the end of the Tournament of Power. Battles *Vegeta vs. Jiren *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Base/Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Jiren Trivia *This episode marks the second time in the Dragon Ball franchise where Vegeta cries. *This episode marks the third appearance of Ultra Instinct Goku. Animation Staff *'Script' - Toshio Yoshitaka *'Director' - Masanori Satō *'Storyboard' - Tadayoshi Yamamuro *'Animation Supervisor' - Yuji Hakamada & Osamu Ishikawa *'Key Animators' - TBA *'2nd Key Animators' - TBA Gallery 128 1.jpg 128 2.jpg 128 3.jpg 128 4.jpg 128 5.jpg tqiFBiJ.jpg QJU5Id7.jpg igHauC9.jpg VceItuW.jpg N73qnvy.jpg DWOgIcDVAAAq-KQ.jpg DWOgJdMVwAAR8Ga.jpg Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga